The invention relates to a rotary internal combustion engine of the type disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,065 and particularly to such an engine designed for operation as a stratified charge engine having two high pressure fuel injection nozzles. Prior stratified charge rotary combustion engines having dual fuel nozzles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,364 and in co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 424,056 filed Dec. 12, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,518 granted to Gavrun et al on July 15, 1975.
Such prior stratified charge rotary combustion engines at times experience difficulties with combustion including combustion initiation when the engine is being operated at low power. This results from the fact that the fuel discharged by each nozzle does not provide a sufficiently rich fuel mixture in the region of either of its nozzles to insure consistent ignition. The invention is particularly concerned with a rotary combustion engine having a dual fuel nozzle injection system as disclosed in the aforementioned co-pending patent application. In this latter fuel injection system the fuel discharging from one of the nozzles is ignited as it discharges into each engine working chamber to form a pilot flame to ignite the fuel discharging into said chamber from the other nozzles.